A New Beginning
by Kagome Echizen Fan
Summary: Inuyasha has gone with Kikyo to hell. Kagome has gone into a state of depression. She goes through life. She is craving a life of adventure. Read to find out. If you want me to continue this story please tell me a review


KEF: Hey people i doing a short story today. Sorry i haven't updated in awhile been super busy.

Kagome: Yeah. It has been really weird. She actually didn't even remember we existed at all.

(KEF hits Kagome on the Head)

Inuyasha: Sigh! Kagome Echizen Fan does not own Inuyasha. If she did i would never het my precious ramen. That reminds me, KAGOME GET ME SOME RAMEN NOW!

*****************************************************

Kagome is 17 years old

this is a mini crossover

Summary: Kagome is sad that Inuyasha has gone to the Underworld with Kikyo. This is her story about how she goes on with life.

**A new Beginning**

**Normal POV**

"INUYASHA how could you leave." Kagome wailed. She had just found out that Inuyasha had left with Kikyo.

"Kagome. It will be okay i'll be here." Shippo said.

Kagome just couldn't stop crying. She was on the grounds tears flowing out of her eyes. She couldn't believe that she would never seen them again. Suddenly she started to feel a dizzying blackness. She was so tired. 'Inuyasha' was all she thought before she fainted. "Kagome." Sango and Miroku yelled. Shippo couldn't believe it. How could Inuyasha leave Kagome. It didn't make sense after he just swore his internal love to her. Oh well who cared about the stinkin mutt that broke his okaa sans heart.

**One Week Later**

**Kagome's POV**

Where am I? I really expected to see Inuyasha standing over me as i woke up but instead i saw the worried faces of Shippo, Sango, and Miroku. then i started to remember, Inuyasha swearing eternal love to me. Then suddenly deciding to go with Kikyo. A wave of sadness hit me. it was to much to bear. "Hey guys." was all i could manage to say. "Lady Kagome you gave us quite a scare." Miroku said. "How long have i been asleep?" i asked.

"one week." Mirouku said.

"WHAT!! One week i promised mama that i'd be home." i shrieked.

"Mama, do you have to go?" Shippo asked.

i looked down at him. i knew that i was going to miss them and they had already figured out that i was probably never going to be able to come back.

"I love you guys. Shippo i hope i can see you in my time. By Sango, Mirouku, i can't wait to see you again." I said and i took of running for the well. I knew that i would probably never see any of them again, but i also knew that the longer the goodbyes were the harder it would be to leave so i decided right there and then that i had to leave fast.

I jumped through the well and looked up. I could see the ceiling of the well shrine. I climbed out and went inside.

**One year later**

**Kagome POV**

it has been a year. It felt like it has been forever since i've had any adventure in my life and let me tell you that i was craving it. It was finally here. The day of opening ceremony at To'oh University. 'Whoa what weird looking student.' one of our top representatives was in a very weird position. he was nibbling on his thumb and rocking back and forth. i think his name was Ryuuga Hideki. i sat by him at the exams.

Out of the corner of my eye i noticed a movement. It was a Shinigami. i was shocked. 'What was a Shinigami doing here?' i wondered. i waited for the open ceremony to be over. i followed the shinigami and was shocked to find it trailing behind Light Yagami and Ryuuga Hideki.

i realized that if there was a Shingami her that could only mean one thing. it lost it's Death Note. Hm that would explain Kira's victim's weird deaths.

i felt a shiver run down my spine. it was an opportunity for me to have some adventure. i could feel it. This was the start of a new beginning.

_****************************************************************************_

_KEF: Hey people, this isn't exactly the best story ever, but i felt bad for not having time to update so i wrote a short story. If you want me to continue please review and tell me, but for now it will say complete._


End file.
